Glenn Casiraghi: A Sunflower Promise (Alternate Ending)
by Cozumi
Summary: An Angst/Tragic ending (with a slight twist at the end) in sequel to my original fic: A Sunflower Promise. Inspired by Glenn's original Gree storyline and Kuon's non-gree storyline. I have made speculations on my tumblr blog page regarding on Season 1 MC's evident death in the Season 2 storyline.


"Once upon a time, a prince has fallen in love with a commoner. They met all sort of hardships but they have overcome all the challenges and have finally attained their happy ending."

A small boy with a tuft of brown hair looked up at me with his father's eyes, asking with both curiosity and admiration, "Mama, so Papa said that there is something even more special about the two of you!"

"Hmm, really..? Like what?" I asked in adoration, as I combed my child's hair back, playing with his silky brown locks. This child seemed to have inherited all of Glenn's features, a shy miniature version of his father although Glenn had mentioned that he has more of my personality.

"Papa says that the two of you…" As my boy was animatedly talking about Glenn's version of our love story, there was a brief knock on the door as the said man peered into our room, a grin plastered on his face.

"Am I intruding anything?" Glenn asked, his eyes would always crinkle with affection whenever he looked at our precious child and with love, when he glanced at me.

"No! Mama was just telling me the love story of the two of you again! Come in here, Papa!" Our child jumped from the bed, immediately rushing into Glenn's embrace and tugging him impatiently over to me.

I chided our child gently, "You are supposed to say Your Highness, my love, after all, Your father is now the King of Oriens."

"Silly, there is no need for such unnecessary formalities in private." Glenn asserted, teasing me with a slight flick to the forehead.

"Oww. Your father is bullying me again!" I pretended to pout as I looked away.

Our child giggled at our loving banter, and he snuggled in comfortably between us, the large bed just enough for the three of us although Glenn and I had our own bedroom.

"Papa! Tell me your story now!"

"So once upon a time, there is this girl who has a huge crush on the boy." Glenn laughed, as he started to construct his own version of our first meeting.

Our hands were intertwined as we held it against our child. The two of us were propped up on our elbows as we gazed at each other across our child, the same youthful smile never leaving Glenn's face. It was lovely, this warm feeling of being together with my family.

"Hey!" I squeezed his fingers tightly in an attempt to warn him.

"So is it true that mama fell in love with papa first?" Our baby prince asked innocently, presuming Glenn's words to be true.

"That's debatable." I announced, feeling slightly embarrassed and miffed after Glenn had quietly declared that it was I who was too alluring for my own good.

"Well I was under the impression your mama did. After all, who could resist a handsome man saving a woman at her darkest hour?" Glenn's eyes twinkle as he said.

"..I didn't know that buying tickets for me was such a big deal." I laughed, letting go of Glenn's hand then and began to pat my child gently, lulling him to sleep.

Glenn looked at me, and gave a short laugh before turning back to our child to continue his story.

"Once upon a time, in a bus interchange, it was an unlikely encounter but a boy met a girl… and the two played the whole day in a sunflower field…"

Soon afterwards, our little prince drifted to sleep as Glenn ended his bedtime story. For some reason, our child seemed to have a penchant for love stories and had always enjoyed listening to ours repetitively.

Glenn then reached his hand out to graze my cheeks, his touch soft and gentle, "Shall we head off to our own bedroom as well..?"

"Glenn…" I murmured, as I looked down upon my sleeping child's face, his face full of bliss and innocence, as he lay asleep in his protective parents' embrace.

"I…" I started, clearly touching on a sensitive topic. "I don't think I will be able to watch our child grow up. Please, ensure that he will grow up to be a fine young prince, just like you."

"Can we not speak about this…?" Glenn mumbled, sighing.

There was a long and stifling silence between us before Glenn started to speak. I was aware of the limited time I had, and as much as I had wanted to indulge myself in the present, simply staying by my child and by my husband's side, I couldn't help but to give voice to the nagging concerns at the back of my mind.

"…You.." Glenn's voice was full of hurt as he struggled to get his words out, "You are my princess, remember? Now you are the Queen of our country as well. You are not going anywhere, because you can't leave me. You can't leave us."

"Glenn…" I gazed into Glenn's eyes, surprised to find them brimming with tears. I hesitated as I treaded upon the topic carefully, "You and I both know… it wouldn't be long."

Glenn took my hand and kissed it gently, "Let's sleep here, tonight, as a family."

"I am sorry." I murmured, my heart aching painfully.

My health was deteriorating at an alarming rate and the doctor of the royal family had attributed it to be the cause of a virus that had damaged and would soon enough lead to the failure of my organs. I didn't have much time left, and it was kept a secret from our child as well as from young Alan who had then left to study abroad in his promise to become a good prince as well as to find himself a princess that would just be as sweet as me.

"Do you know that you were Alan's first love too?" The voice muttered in the dark, sounding slightly annoyed, "That little airhead."

"You are mine though, always." I tried to find his hand and felt his warm hand stroking my hair instead.

"I know." He replied quietly in misery.

"I love you."

A single tear dripped down my cheek, the last tear that I had been able to shed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the passing of the Queen, the young prince was around the age of seven then, and he became withdrawn and aloof, a complete replica of Glenn back when he hadn't reunite with his lover yet.<p>

There was wailing and screaming from the servants of the castle who had come to care deeply for their mistress. There were silent tears, Glenn who had secluded himself in the office, and Yu who became a somber man.

Alan cried loudly at the wake, unable to restrain his misery and had left all ounce of pride and dignity, sobbing loudly by himself. The tears had spoken of his loneliness and desolation without his Princess.

Many decades later, when Glenn was forced to accept the cruel turn of fate when he had once again lost somebody important to him- his son as well as his daughter-in-law.

It didn't helped back when his grandson, Kuon, was being an exceptionally indulgent and conceited prince, threatening to rescind the throne and to have disappeared for days at times.

But Glenn had continued to persevere in the memory of his Princess, of their sunflower promise.

He knew that he could finally liberate himself from worries and concerns when Kuon had brought home a fine woman, which had reminded him albeit a little too much of his own princess.

The time when Kuon had ascended the throne as the next King, Glenn knew for once, it was time to go.

When he closed his eyes, he saw a beautiful place.

It was an endless field of sunflowers, the flowers blooming brilliantly and amongst its midst, a diminutive figure stayed crouched, as if picking flowers for somebody. Petals danced in the air, the yellow so blinding and dazzling, and the ground was soft, as if beckoning Glenn to enter its embrace.

The figure turned around, the sunflower crown on her head lopsided, her hair cascading gracefully around her shoulders, and she tilted her head and grinned. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress, looking untouched by time and she looked as ravishing and ephemeral as a goddess, and she smiled at Glenn. The young princess smiled at his prince.

"You have done well."

Glenn looked down and saw that he was of his youthful appearance as well, his hands strong and his skin smooth. He walked slowly and carefully over to his princess, slowly savoring the moment, unable to comprehend where he was but he knew he was in bliss.

The princess giggled, a sound so melodious and so nostalgia that Glenn couldn't help but to embrace her tightly instantly, her scent permeating the air with a sweet fragrance.

"I miss you so much."

The princess looked up into those forlorn eyes of her prince, quietly kissing his eyelids in reply, as if to reassure him that they would be together now, not restricted by anything more and that she wouldn't run off by herself again.

"This is my magical spell, of togetherness." She whispered, her voice apologetic yet in mirth.

The two lay down on their back, now unbounded by physical limitations and time, and began to talk incessantly.

They spoke of their children, of their grandchildren, of their friends, of their Kingdom and lastly, of their love.

"I have been waiting for you."

"I thought you would have left me a long time ago."

"I made a promise remember? A promise to be with you forever."

"Forever that it is."

The two then closed their eyes, their fingers intertwined and their love strong, fading to oblivion.

_A Sunflower Promise._


End file.
